


Kiedyś znów się spotkamy

by Rogozaurus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, M/M, One Shot, Polski | Polish, Shounen-ai
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogozaurus/pseuds/Rogozaurus





	Kiedyś znów się spotkamy

Krew. Mnóstwo krwi. Połamane gałęzie, zniszczone wozy, rozrzucony sprzęt i ciała. Wiele martwych ciał. A wśród nich jedno – najmniejsze i najważniejsze. Zmasakrowane, nienaturalnie powyginane. Kruczoczarne włosy pozlepiane czerwoną cieczą.  Eren był świadomy, co zrobił. Stał pośród tych ludzi, przerażony patrzył się na leżącą u jej stóp Mikasę. Nie oddychała. Upadł na kolana, chciał sprawdzić jej puls. Spróbował chwycić ją za nadgarstek, ale z przerażeniem stwierdził, że dziewczyna nie ma ręki. Ani jednej, ani drugiej. Odwrócił się gwałtownie w leżącego nieopodal Armina, a raczej… Do dolnej części jego ciała. Górna leżała kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej. Wtedy usłyszał kaszel. Namierzył osobę, która jeszcze żyła. Był nią jego ukochany kapral. Siedział pod drzewem, jego płuco przebiła gałąź, w brzuch wbity był wielki odłamek metalu. Eren rzucił się w jego stronę, potykając się po drodze o ciała Hanji, Jeana, Sashy… Tak dobrze znanych mu osób. Uklęknął obok Levi’a, złapał go za ręce, pochylił się.

\- Kapralu! – krzyknął z rozpaczą.

\- Eren… - mruknął Levi. W jego głosie słychać było ból i żal – Będzie dobrze, Eren.

Chłopak potrząsnął głową. To w jaki sposób wypowiadał jego imię… To było…

\- Tak mi przykro, kapralu. – powiedział, powstrzymując napływające do oczu łzy – Nie sądzę, że będzie dobrze.

Levi zaśmiał się słabo, mocniej zacisnął dłonie na rękach Erena. Obrócił lekko głowę.

\- Wiesz… Wierzę, że ludzie mają wiele żyć. – powiedział cicho – Wierzę, że gdy umrę, za jakiś czas wrócę. Więc… Spotkamy się w następnym życiu, mój baranie.

„Baran” spojrzał na kaprala z zaskoczeniem, poczym zaczął płakać. Przez łzy przysunął się do kaprala z zamiarem pocałunku. Czuł jak na jego brzuch napiera metal wystający z ciała kaprala. Ale czuł też jego ciepło. Czuł jego oddech i zapach wymieszane z krwią. Wtedy Levi wziął leżący obok zniszczony miecz, przyłożył go do karku Erena.

\- Spotkamy się w następnym życiu, Eren.

Jego głos drżał, ale po chwili wahania odciął głowę chłopaka. Zamknął oczy pełne łez i wyczerpany sam umarł. Umarli razem.

***

                Chłopak obudził się w środku nocy. Spocony i przerażony. Przeczesał wilgotne brązowe włosy. Od pewnego czasu dręczył go ten sam koszmar. Wiedział, że tej nocy już nie zaśnie.

***

                Kwitnące wiśnie wspaniale ozdabiały aleję prowadzącą do szkoły. To trochę poprawiało humor Erena. Ale mimo to był zmartwiony, że nigdzie nie widzi Mikasy ani Armina. Był też zły, bo wiedział, jak fatalnie wygląda. Podkrążone oczy i blada skóra wyglądały fatalnie, ale koszmary nie służyły mu ani trochę. Wszedł do sali, w której za pół godziny miało zacząć się rozpoczęcie roku. Było już naprawdę wiele osób, ale wśród nich znał tylko jedną osobę… A w zasadzie jej twarz. Kruczoczarne włosy, wygolone z tyłu. Na oko metr sześćdziesiąt wzrostu. Mocno zbudowany. Gdy Eren przyjrzał się mu bliżej, zobaczył niebieskie, zimne oczy. Stał na uboczu i z pogardą patrzył się na innych. Po chwili spojrzał na Erena. Gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, nagle chłopaka coś tknęło. Szybko podbiegł do tajemniczej postaci.

\- Kapralu?! – zapytał zszokowany.

Nie wiedział, jak ma na imię.

Nie wiedział, kim on dla niego jest.

Ale wiedział, że był on w jego koszmarze.

I wiedział, że go kocha.

\- Eren… - powiedział z niedowierzeniem.

Dotknął jego twarzy, uśmiechnął się, przytulił go, pocałował w policzek.

\- Mówiłem, że się spotkamy, Eren. 


End file.
